slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine
Welp, I'm here. Nine is a nekojin with cat ears and a cat tail. Appearance Nine is a nekojin with cat ears and a cat tail that wears a yellow hoodie and black jeans. If he wants, his hands can start glowing with arcane energy. He has black hair and yellow eyes, and his skin is very, very pale. Personality Not sure how to describe. Just read some roleplays he's been in. Then you'll know. Backstory kek Relations Ninn Sister. S'ves oH boi OH boi it's another one like Ninn. And likes Ninn. -insert random word here- All the People Who Have a Crush on Him Goshdangit leave me alone. Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Not going to update. Number of Deaths: Not going to update. Number of Kills: Not going to update. Powers Change Form He can turn into a yellow tabby slime and back. He also has little flaming goggles in this form, but they're stuck in the "up" position. He also can't use his powers or sneakers, but he can do the feral stomp thing, just yellow poof instead. Also he's normal sized. He can also turn into "Green Form," where his hoodie, eyes, arcane power, and anything else yellow on him turns green. It's a defense mechanism... Ergokinesis Nine can control arcane energy and shape it into a solid form, free weapons yahoo! He can use this to conjure things to fight and move. He can only make things that fit into a 1 x 1 x 1 box, 1 = 1 meter. Cat Hearing, Sight, and all that jazz He can see and hear like a cat, and also jump and climb high. He also has claws that can't pierce things well, but he never unsheathes them because... yeah. Teleportation He can teleport, however, if its important to have him not able, he can't teleport that far. Slight Telekinesis He can use telekinesis, however he has to be in the radius of 1 meter from that object. Magic Sneakers You heard that right. His sneakers are magical and are able to give him extra strength, make him run faster, make him jump higher, or make him stronger. Crystal Ball He has a yellow crystal ball that has clouds that support it, and he can use the crystal ball to reflect light. Plus, it glows yellow. He can use it as a vacpac, although a much more fragile one, because it breaks easier then glass dropped from the Empire State Building when its dropped from 10 meters high. Pet Rock Nine has a pet rock that can float around and grab things somehow. It also has cat ears. This is more of a minion, it isn't actually "alive," just a rock that can be commanded to do things. Trivia * I will not make a character better then this one, this already seems like its stretching it.\ * When he dies, he first shatters like glass, then the pieces turn into dust, but leaving one bit of glass behind. * Nine's real name is Anakais, as revealed in Ninn's backstory blog. * Hobbies include yoyoing, gazing into that crystal ball thing, throwing shurikens just for the sake of it, and infinite fall teleporting. * He has the Amarok from Terraria, but minus the damage, and it can't set things on fire. * Nine is the only person who can pet Noodle for a short time without getting dirt shoveled on him. ** Unless you count Kek the Demon Great as a person. Gallery mOAR PICTURES d1e knows this one is derpy but K asked for it and this next one.. is awesome compared to the derp one and we thank Sheep Slime for the smol sprite it coot thanks to mixed coffee MixieRoast for this next one Nine1.jpg Nine2.jpg NineSS.png 9.png Category:XxKatakxX's Pages